


Leave (the Worries behind)

by Minner_Fic



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minner_Fic/pseuds/Minner_Fic
Summary: "Do you believe in love?" Mino asks.Seungyoon replies_ "Do I have to?"





	1. Song Mino's POV

**Author's Note:**

> “Leave!”
> 
> Mino thought he heard the word. He turned his head and glanced at the owner of the voice but said person was sleeping rather peacefully.
> 
> Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him.
> 
> Maybe his mind imagined the dreaded word as a preparation before he actually heard it from him.

Mino sneaked out of bed and picked up the clothes strewn over the floor. After silently putting them on, he started picking up “his” clothes too, folding and stacking them into a neat pile so that he won’t have trouble locating them when he woke up.

Actually Mino got that as a habit after their first month together just so he could linger a little longer.

As desperate it may sound but it’s true.  
Mino was desperate.

He himself knew it but he couldn’t help.  
He was such a loser.

He looked at the wrist watch and it was 11:30 pm. So if he hurried, he might make it to the last subway.

So he left him, as usual.

And his heart ached like hell, as usual too.

Nothing new.  
.......................

 

It all started 7 months ago when they met at Mino’s senior’s house party. They both were about to graduate from university then.

Mino was feeling blue that night worrying about his grades, finding jobs after graduation, earning for the family and such. He was a boy with tons of worries and thoughts.

He was sitting idly on the kitchen counter and sipping whatever drink he found when a boy about his age popped out of nowhere and chatted him up.

“You’re gonna have permanent wrinkles between your brows if you frown like that.”

Mino snorted a “So what?” with no bite.

Usually he would find it annoying but he was already a bit drunk and the stranger (even his hazy mind could confirm that) was damn hot.

The boy smirked nonchalantly and walked closer.  
“Won’t you smile a little? You might look cute if you do!”

Mino couldn’t stop a little smile forming on his lips at the stranger’s remark.

“There.. there! I was right. You really are cute.”

The stranger seemed a bit tipsy too. His cheeks were tinted pink. He walked up even closer and put his hands on the counter on each side of Mino till he could trap Mino between his.

The stranger looked up. His eyes glassy like stars on the night sky and lips red like cherries.

Mino unconsciously wetted his lips that had the stranger boy lunged forward and kissed him.

Mino returned the kiss right away.

They had their first night then in one of the vacant rooms in the house.

And that was when Mino heard his first “Leave” from him.

It was not the stranger’s house but his senior’s. Regardless, Mino left anyway as he was told.  
.......................

 

About a week after that, Mino received a call from an unknown number. When he picked up, it was the stranger boy from the party. He said he got his number from Mino’s senior.

Mino was still hurt from being asked to leave right after their steamy night.

Then, it was only his pride that was hurt.

Not his heart. Yet.

Mino wanted to complain, or demand an apology for his behavior. But he liked hearing his voice. And he didn’t want to upset him or appear clingy.

So he did what he knew best.

He pretended to be okay and acted cool which he shouldn’t have.

They met up frequently since then.

Most of the times, at the stranger’s place and sometimes at Mino’s when his roommate was out.

After the third time, Mino learned to leave before he was told to.  
.......................

 

Mino didn’t know how to define their relationship. Or was it even relationship what they had?

One night, he brought up that topic during sex which earned him a hearty laugh from the boy.

“Mino, why make it complicated? You and I both want this and we are getting it whenever we want. Isn’t that enough? Why bother putting a label to it?”

That wasn’t the answer he was expecting. But Mino thought he was right. The problem with Mino was that he could never complain to him.

So he kept on with his pretense.

Like he was not hurt every time he had to leave at ungodly hours and worse, while his body was still sore.

He couldn’t complain, thinking that might push him away.

Instead he let himself fall into this baseless downward spiral.

Mino was a mess.

.......................

 

So he decided to end all these.

 

And staying away from him was the only verdict.

Because he is the reason of all his pains and all his sufferings.

 

Hence he told him one night.

To end whatever they had and whatever they were.

 

He didn’t want him to see his tears.

He held and held it in.

But finally, when he saw the determined look in the boy's eyes, he broke down and cried his heart out in front of him.

Choking on ugly sobs.

 

Though he already knew the boy would not stop him, it still hurt when being let go so easily.

 

It was so easy for him, from the very beginning.

.......................


	2. Kang Seungyoon's POV

Seungyoon knew when the boy got up and put his clothes on.

Also he knew when he picked up his clothes and folded them.

He knew when he gently kissed his forehead and walked away.

He knew when he shut the door using the lightest force to not wake him up.

And all those considerate and caring gestures he didn’t deserve.

He knew everything. He thought.

But.. he insisted or at least, pretended to not.

Because knowing was dangerous.

...............

 

He found him at a party sitting alone in the kitchen and getting mopey. He stood out among others though the boy was literally doing nothing but just sitting and drinking.

In the crowd hyping, dancing and fooling around, he attracted Seungyoon’s attention like some spotlight beaming right on him.

They had never met before but strangely, he wanted to tease him just to wipe that frown off his face. He wanted to see him smile.

And that was why he did what he did.

Seungyoon gulped down a glass of alcohol just for safe measure, (he won’t be able to be this brazen without help of alcohol). He walked up and threw a random line.

The boy smiled.

His eyes crinkled into the cutest half moon shape.

His hazy mind acted on itself and in a blink, he was kissing the boy.

The kiss was sweet, warm and beautiful.

Like the boy himself.

...............

 

When the boy tried to cuddle him in his arms after their first sex, his heart swelled with warmth. He felt like a child in the boy’s embrace. Feeling warm and cozy.

And that scared him the most.

Because he never felt that way with anyone before.

It was always about sex and that was it.

He made sure feelings were not involved.

He would meet with random strangers, would sleep together and one of them would leave even before the morning came. (If not, he would ask them to.)

In short, Kang Seungyoon was a fuck boy.

Not that he was proud of but it was the fact.

...............

 

He broke off the boy’s hand wrapped around him and asked him to leave.

The boy seemed shocked and confused.

He expected some complaint or outrage from him like some of his previous partners. Because that was normal reaction, right? Being driven out gracelessly like that after consensual sex could be too much and even too rude. One should be mad. He was readying himself for some insults.

But he got nothing.

 

The boy just left, silently.

...............

 

Another fact about Kang Seungyoon was that, he left no trace behind.

No phone number, no social media account or anything.

He thought there was no need to contact again since he would never sleep with the same person twice anyway.

 

But that fact became invalid when he had to ask Lee Seunghoon for the boy’s phone number.

He wanted to hear him once more.

He promised himself to call him only once and just sleep one more time with him.

But when the boy asked if he could save his number, he blurted a “yes” quicker than he liked.

And that one more time became one of the many afterward.

Most of the time, it was him calling and the boy would pick up right after the first ring. As if he was waiting for him to call and he would come to Seungyoon, dropping everything.

Maybe he liked that about him.

That, the boy made him feel important, like he was his priority.

It fed his ego.

He justified himself that it was the reason he kept seeing the boy.

Just to feed his ego.

It made him feel good.

There, unknowingly, he started associating the word “feeling” with the boy.

...............

 

Kang Seungyoon stayed firm on his one rule however.

That was, to leave each other right after.

If they were in the boy’s room, he would leave.

If it was in his room, he would ask him to.

Surprisingly, the boy took it so well that even before being asked, he left on his own.

That was after their fourth sex.

He doesn’t know why he still remembers that though.

...............

 

“What are we?”

One night, the boy asked him.

It had him so flustered but he hid it with a loud laughter.

He gave him a vague answer.

He closed his eyes shut cos he didn’t want to see the disappointed look in the boy’s eyes.

And he didn’t like the way it hurt him either.

He never liked getting hurt.

The boy didn’t say anything anymore and continued pressing little kisses on his neck and shoulder, while still making sure to not bruise him.

Judging from the boy’s calm and composed reaction, he thought he was fine.

He thought he could handle this.

He thought he knew how and everything.

So the selfish him pushed him away again.

...............

 

There were many things he didn’t know though.

And he belatedly found out, the hard way.

He didn’t know it would hurt like a mother fucker when the boy told him to stop seeing each other.

He didn’t know the boy was not at all fine all those times they were together.

When the boy started crying and confessing how hurt he was, he felt like someone stabbed his heart with a sharp knife, time and again.

He didn’t like getting hurt.

So, he decided to let him go.

He thought it would be best for the both of them.

...............

 

He goes back to his old self.

He sleeps around with random strangers.

He pretends he’s doing OK until one morning.

 

That morning, he wakes up feeling sore and aches all over.

Which never happened with the boy.

The boy was always too gentle, always treating him like a fragile porcelain doll with so much care.

The thought of him hurts his heart and it is way worse than the physical pain he is in.

A thousand time much worse.

When he looks around, he finds his clothes lying on the floor, strewn all over it.

And that is the last straw that breaks him and his pretense.

 

He’s not OK.

Not at all.

 

Before he can stop himself, he calls the boy.

“Can you please come back?”

He begs him between cries.

To his surprise, the boy gets to his room in 15 minutes.

“I started part-timing at the convenient store near your apartment. So that I could get a glimpse of you. At least from afar. After all the bullshitting about staying away from you huh? I’m so fucked up Seungyoon!”

The boy explains shyly.

 

Like someone pushes the button, his tear dam breaks. Again.

He cries and cries simply because he can’t contain himself.

 

And he walks over to the boy and hugs him like his life depends on it.

As always, the boy embraces him back right away.

 

“I will never ask you to leave again. Can you please come back to me?”

 

To that, the boy chuckles. The sound of his laughter is so warm and deep. Like music.

He looks up to see the boy’s eyes glistening with tears contrary to the smile on his lips.

“I’m already in your room. Why are you still asking?”

 

He laughs with him.

Then he whispers the words he never thought he could say out loud.

 

To him.

 

“I love you Song Mino. Like I never did before.”

 

The boy murmurs back_

"I know! Because I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just opened my AO3 account. So I'm cross posting the fics I posted on Asian Fanfics. If you find the fics with the same name on AFF, that's me. LOL.   
> I'm also on Twitter (@Minner_Fic) religiously tweeting gibberish. :P


End file.
